fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
RaGE
RaGE was an American television network created by Chaossy. It broadcast anything cartoons, live action, with a mix of adult animation and anime being played in the late night hours. On July 12, 2016, the channel received a logo, and brand new bumper graphics. On July 31, 2017, the channel shut down due to low ratings and lack of original programming. The channel space was taken over by AxiomTechTV. History In November of 2006, the channel was launched with a partnership with RaGE Media USA and Turner Broadcasting. In 2013, it was reported that Turner Broadcasting had sold it's share of RaGE back to RaGE Media. In 2016, it was announced that in 2017, a big schedule overhaul will occur sometime in the early part of the year, with the channel being split between RaGE Daytime and RaGE Nighttime. On June 27, 2017, it was announced that the channel will shut down by the end of August of that year due to lower ratings and the channel being mostly a rerun network. Original programming will move from RaGE to Vision and Axiom Prime. On July 18, 2017, it was also announced that there will be a 5 hour live event on July 30, 2017 starting at 7pm EST, and the channel will officially cease broadcasting on July 31 at 12:02am EST following a montage over the past 11 years. Rating System * U''' - Programming for everyone * '''U+ - Programming for 6+ * A''' - Programming for preteens/10+ * '''AA - Programming for teens/14+ * AAA - Programming for young adults/17+ * X''' - Programming for adults/20+ Programming RaGE Original Movies In 2007, RaGE Media USA started to produce low to medium budget television movies to air on RaGE. Usually one airs in the spring and one in the late summer, then a Christmas special. 2007 * Fantasy of Nivz (TV-14 LV, 64 minutes) * Nightlife (TV-14 V, 47 minutes) * Last Christmas (TV-PG D, 89 minutes) 2008 * Hotel for Two (TV-PG L, 49 minutes) * Gold Medal (TV-PG L, 74 minutes) * Winter Wonderland (TV-PG D, 89 minutes) 2009 * Extreme (TV-PG LV, 50 minutes) * Fantasy of Nivz II (TV-14 LV, 92 minutes) * Skating Romance (TV-14 LS, 88 minutes) 2010 * Road Trip (TV-PG D, 46 minutes) * Hitchhiker (TV-14 LV, 65 minutes) * My Life for Christmas (TV-PG L, 89 minutes) 2011 * Note to Self (TV-PG L, 68 minutes) * Nightlife II (TV-14 V, 50 minutes) * Our Christmas (TV-PG L, 65 minutes) 2012 * Extreme II (TV-PG LSV, 64 minutes) * Gold Medal II (TV-PG LS, 68 minutes) * Holiday Rush (TV-PG LS, 89 minutes) 2013 * Hitchhiker II (TV-14 LV, 87 minutes) * Nightlife III (TV-14 LV, 89 minutes) * Skating Romance II (TV-14 LS, 65 minutes) 2014 Due to the high budget of the Fantasy of Nivz sequel, only two movies were aired. Nivz III aired in early September. * Fantasy of Nivz III (TV-14 LV, 116 minutes) * Alone for Christmas (TV-PG LS, 65 minutes) 2015 * Road Trip II (TV-PG L, 88 minutes) * Thrill Kill (TV-14 LV, 91 minutes) * Christmastime For All (TV-PG D, 65 minutes) 2016 The final RaGE Original movie aired in the winter of 2016. * Nightlife IV (TV-14 LSV, 94 minutes) * Gold Medal Dreams (TV-14 LV, 95 minutes) * Last Christmas (TV-PG DLS, 99 minutes) Original programming * RaGE Live! (2007-2010;2015-present) * FF Cancerous Chronicles XZ (2014-present) * SpongeBob SquarePants Reborn (2014-2017) * The Long Dark (premieres October 2016) Acquired Programming Anime * Xelphos Adventures (2015–present) * (2015–present) * The Syndicate Anime (2015–present) * Soul Eater (2015-present) Live Action * (2006–2008;2010-present) * (2016-present) Western animation * Risky Frizz (January 17, 2016-present) * CircleCity (2015–present) * (2015–present) * Squad Æ (2015–present) * Syndicate (2015–present) Former programming * Fanon Superheroes (December 2015-July 2016) Upcoming programming Original programming * The Long Dark (October 2016) Acquired programming Movies * CircleCity: City Vs. World (Spring 2017) * CircleCity: A DragonCircle XYZ Adventure (Winter 2020) Schedule The schedule can be viewed here. Programming blocks * Axiom Action ** Daily action block from 5a-8a, featuring action animation and action live action shows. * RaGE Daytime ** From 8a-8p most nights, 8a-7p on Fridays. * Adventure Fridays (since 2011) ** Friday nights from 12:30a-4:30a, a limited commercial presentation of a full walkthrough of an adventure game from the 80s, 90s, and early 00s era of gaming. This block is split up by every hour for ratings purposes. *** Timeslot history; 2011-2013: 1:30a-3a, 2013: 2a-4a, 2013-2014: 1:30a-4a, 2014-2015: 1a-5a, 2015-2017: 12:30a-4a, 2017-present: 12a-4:30a) * RaGEDGE ** Daily block from 8p-10p, it doesn't air at all on Fridays. * RaGE Movies ** Sunday night block during RaGE Nighttime, airs a two hour movie (10p-12a;2a-4a on Monday morning) * RaGE Nighttime ** Daily block that airs from 10p-5a Seasonal blocks * Christmas Rush (12/9-12/25) ** From 12/14 - 12/24 this block aired from 3p until 8p, and on Christmas Day, it airs from 4:30am until 1pm * Spooky Scary Halloween (10/31-11/1) ** This block starts airing at 5p until 2am. * Summer Fever (6/22-9/3) ** This block airs every day from 10am to 1pm. Suggest a show! You can suggest a show by putting it below! Example: * Example Show (suggestion by username1006) Rating: TV-Y7/TV-PG/TV-14/TV-MA *''Krazy vs. Life ''(suggested by Omgitskittykatty) Rated TV-PG and TV-14 '''ACCEPTED will run during Midnight Run *''Cartoon Crossover'' Rated TV-PG/TV-PG-V ACCEPTED: Will air during Fridays *Risky Frizz Rated TV-Y7-FV (Clean version) (TV-PG/ TV-PG-DLV) cut version ACCEPTED Pitch a Show! You can now pitch your own RaGE show! We'll only accept serious and unique idea for shows. If it's something that's already happened or if it sounds cringe-worthy, then to the tomb of forgotten rejects it goes. * Ex - Name of show - Plot of Show (rating) by... * Warrior L A martial arts, fantasy Anime-influenced American series. The plot follows Zarkon (prince of the Dark elves), and Ginko (high ranked ninja warrior), two warriors who must collect the Realm Stones (powerful gems which gives the holder the power of a god), from the forces of evil. Mixed with both Japanese and European mythology. (A) by Hat Im a fucking nerd :P ACCEPTED Gallery Logos Cartoon RaGE.png|Logo used from November 2014 to May 2015. Rage_tv_daylight.png|Logo used from August 2015 to July 2016 Category:Chaossy Category:Channels